Glad to be at your service
by M. Dolmance
Summary: [Advertencias dentro del fic] Él le cedió su poder, su puesto y su persona al otro. Y el otro le cedió a su vez su sumisión, su lealtad y también su persona. Ahí acababa siempre el ritual. Ya no había jerarquías, ni organizaciones criminales, ni nombres. Sólo dos hombres que se ponían voluntariamente en la piel del otro en busca de una satisfacción mutua. [Yaoi]


**Advertencia:** **este fic ha sido escrito desde mi visión libre y personal de las prácticas BDSM, de modo que no pretende en modo alguno reflejar una realidad ni alardear de riguroso. Si alguien desconoce cómo se desarrollan realmente y cuáles son sus reglas, le recomiendo buscar información sobre ellas y no tomar este fic como ejemplo, sino mero pasatiempo.**

 _Dedicado a Sayumi. Feliz Navidad, guapa._

* * *

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

De forma puramente instintiva levantó la mirada del libro que leía plácidamente. Desde hacía tiempo no le era necesario consultar el reloj. Sabía la hora que era. Las diez menos cinco de la noche.

Unos pasos tranquilos pero firmes retumbaron en el silencio del pasillo. Los conocía de sobra, al igual que su rumbo.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Se levantó de la cama abandonando el libro, abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y dejó pasar a su invitado. Éste, con movimientos casi mecánicos, se adentró en la estancia y se detuvo cerca de la cama fijando la mirada en ningún punto en concreto. No emitió una sola palabra. Nunca lo hacía en esos momentos. Aquel breve ritual iniciatorio, desde el mismo día en que se comenzó a llevar a cabo entre ellos, nunca se había modificado ni en el más mínimo detalle.

Daz Bones había pasado muchos años a la sombra de su jefe. Lo conocía bien, tanto a él como las órdenes que éste no le daba pero que sabía que debía cumplir. Por eso el mandatario de Baroque Works lo estimaba tanto. Porque sabía que su subordinado siempre actuaría como él lo deseaba, sin necesidad de que él moviera un dedo para asegurarse de ello.

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Crocodile siempre necesitaba esos cinco minutos antes de las diez para asimilarlo todo. Para ponerse en situación. Para dejar a un lado todo lo que cualquier vulgar persona asociaba a él cuando escuchaba su nombre.

Se llevó un puro a la boca, apoyó la espalda contra su escritorio y se dedicó a fumar con calma. En silencio. Siempre en silencio. Hasta que el puro se consumió.

 _Tic. Tac._

Las diez en punto.

Dejó el puro, caminó hacia su compañero y se colocó frente a él mirándolo a los ojos. En cuanto ambas miradas entraron en contacto, sus roles cambiaron. Él le cedió su poder, su puesto y su persona al otro. Y el otro le cedió a su vez su sumisión, su lealtad y también su persona.

Ahí acababa siempre el ritual. Ya no había jerarquías, ni organizaciones criminales, ni nombres. Sólo dos hombres que se ponían voluntariamente en la piel del otro en busca de una satisfacción mutua.

—Desnúdate —la voz del que ahora dominaba resonó por toda la habitación, imponente.

El ya sumiso obedeció, y sin romper el contacto visual se fue despojando de la ropa sin prisas, elegantemente. Una vez desnudo y con la ropa en el suelo, su amante lo recorrió visualmente de arriba abajo y lo rodeó hasta quedar a su espalda.

 _Zas._

El sonido de una fuerte nalgada tronó, y el cuerpo del de la cicatriz se tensó al completo para disfrute del causante de ello. No sólo era un golpe de autoridad, sino una forma de admiración de la madurez y firmeza de la anatomía ajena.

Con una breve caricia en esa misma zona los músculos se relajaron, y el índice de esa gran mano ascendió por la piel recorriendo la espina dorsal hasta erizar placenteramente toda la zona. Al llegar a la nuca abandonó su cometido y el hombre del tatuaje se separó de su compañero para dirigirse a un gran baúl adornado con joyas que descansaba en un rincón a la espera de ser usado. Se agachó frente a él, lo abrió y sacó varios objetos que le interesaron. Dejó la mayoría de ellos sobre la cama y se quedó con una barra de metal con unas ataduras de cuero en los extremos que momentos después irían afianzadas en los tobillos de su amante. De esta manera, sus piernas quedaron separadas por la barra y sin posibilidad de cerrarse.

Pero aquello no era más que el principio, y ambos lo sabían. No había por qué impacientarse. Tenían toda la noche por delante.

El pasivo sintió cómo el otro llevaba sus brazos a su espalda para ponerle unas esposas. No de kairoseki, por supuesto. No eran más que otra parte del juego erótico que compartían, al fin y al cabo. El hombre de arena nunca se desharía voluntariamente de sus ataduras o cadenas en momentos como ése haciendo uso de sus habilidades, pero tampoco permitiría ser inmovilizado con ese material. No por desconfianza, sino porque el aprisionamiento de sus miembros no tenía una verdadera función debilitadora.

Él confiaba en su compañero, y le bastaba la sensación de inmovilidad que aquellas normales y corrientes esposas le transmitían y que se traducía en una erección cada vez mayor.

Un collar de cuero unido a una larga cadena fue lo último que le fue colocado. Se enredó en torno a su cuello, y a causa de un firme tirón se le clavó en la garganta cual cola de serpiente.

—Mh…

—¿Te ahoga?

—Un poco.

—Bien —el dominante se relamió los labios al ver cómo el cuello del otro enrojecía—. De rodillas.

El aludido acató la orden, hincó las rodillas y observó desde su posición privilegiada la manera en que una semi-erección salía de los pantalones ajenos dispuesta a marcar su territorio. Entonces se lanzó a por ella con hambre, pero una mano la apartó de su alcance y otra se estrelló contra su mejilla en forma de bofetada.

 _Pam._

—No seas impaciente —lo agarró de la mandíbula por debajo de la barbilla y lo obligó a aproximar su rostro a sus testículos—. Chúpalos primero.

El de la cicatriz, algo aturdido por el golpe pero aún más excitado por su ligera dificultad para respirar, se los llevó a la boca y empezó a succionarlos uno a uno. Acunándolos con la lengua, acariciándolos con los labios, perlándolos. Proporcionándoles las minuciosas atenciones que sabía que su amante quería que tuvieran.

—Mírame.

Cuando la orden fue obedecida, el del tatuaje comenzó a masturbarse con calma mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del otro y disfrutaba de los estímulos. No tenía ningún interés en incrementar el ritmo. Quería que aquello durara todo lo posible manteniendo la intensidad ralentizada para poner a prueba la paciencia y el aguante de su compañero, ya que de eso, como buen guerrero, él tenía de sobra.

—Eso es... Ya puedes entretenerte con lo que realmente quieres —mantuvo agarrado su miembro por la base y con él acarició las mejillas y los labios enrojecidos de su sumiso para tentarlo.

Obtuvo una inmediata y placentera respuesta. El moreno comenzó a besar y a lamer su extensión de abajo arriba lujuriosamente, tomándose su tiempo para humedecerla al completo y mimar cada centímetro. Acarició con la punta de la lengua las venas más prominentes y las curvas del glande con la ligereza de una estilográfica que escribe un verso, atrapó éste entre sus labios y lo chupó hasta que escapó de su prisión con un obsceno sonido.

 _Pop._

Al igual que otras tantas noches, lo frustró no escuchar como respuesta más que respiraciones pesadas y algún que otro jadeo. Le era muy difícil obtener de él verdaderos gemidos, y no porque disfrutara silenciosamente del sexo, sino porque ese desgraciado no le otorgaba ni siquiera esa pequeña satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho a menos que considerara que su amante se había comportado muy bien.

 _Maldito fuera._

—Trágala entera. No te quedes con hambre —dijo el dominante con voz grave, esbozando después una sonrisa torcida. No era un tipo excesivamente burlón. Sólo en los momentos necesarios para aplastar con precisión la moral del otro.

Lo que no sabía era que a veces no conseguía ese efecto, sino todo lo contrario: avivar el fuego del bajovientre ajeno hasta moverlo en los límites de la combustión.

El que sufría la dureza y la frialdad del suelo bajo sus rodillas engulló el pene cual si hubiera ayunado varios días y comenzó a succionarlo. Sus mejillas se hundieron y su lengua y sus labios se adaptaron a la carne reconociéndola como a la vieja amiga que era; la recorrieron de un lado a otro con la impunidad que otorga la confianza y la hicieron vibrar con la vitalidad que nunca se apagaba cuando se encontraban. Pero al principal beneficiario de este encuentro, aquello no le pareció suficiente. Nunca era suficiente para él, así que tiró de la cadena que aún mantenía agarrada hasta que esa boca chocó bruscamente contra la piel de su pelvis.

 _Mhh..._

Obligó a los músculos a reajustarse y a su garganta a expandirse en un instinto de supervivencia ante la asfixia, y el color rojo del cuello se expandió velozmente hasta envolver todo el rostro aprisionado. El interior de la boca multiplicó la producción de saliva y el calor se intensificó hasta asemejarse a un delicioso infierno. Durante varios segundos, más largos para uno que para otro, sólo hubo musculatura tensada y respiraciones pesadas y entrecortadas. Después la separación, un gemido de desahogo y un suspiro entre satisfecho y molesto.

—Había dicho entera... —el del tatuaje respiró agitadamente por primera vez aquella noche—. No me vuelvas a obligar a forzarte a cumplir la orden...

El de la cicatriz asintió silenciosamente mientras recuperaba el aire perdido. Aquello podía haber sido agobiante, pero no era nada en comparación al estado de su hombría. Le dolía. Le dolía como si el mismísimo Diablo se la estuviese agarrando con una mano abrasadora.

—Al escritorio.

De nuevo la cadena se tensó y el sumiso se vio obligado a desplazarse de rodillas como un perro. La barra que separaba sus piernas le dificultó la tarea entorpeciéndolo, y por ello el camino se hizo aún más humillante. Tanto que ni siquiera llegó a percatarse de que el otro tomaba un par de objetos más de la cama.

Pero se abstrajo del mundo temporalmente al centrarse en el suave balanceo de penitente que su cuerpo formó con cada paso, y sólo volvió en sí cuando dos manos grandes lo agarraron de los brazos y lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Momentos después su rostro y su pecho fueron estampados sin delicadeza alguna contra la cara madera del escritorio.

—Ngh...

Quedó con el trasero expuesto y las piernas estiradas, y su amante dejó junto a él lo que llevaba en la mano. Entonces pudo ver lo que era. Un bote de aceite lubricante y un dildo negro de considerable tamaño con forma de pene. La idea de sentir el juguete dentro de sí le nubló la vista momentáneamente.

Escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada y apreció vagamente por encima del hombro cómo su compañero se acomodaba en ella, tomaba el juguete y abría el lubricante para recubrirlo con el líquido. En ese momento decidió cerrar los ojos para concentrar el resto de sentidos únicamente en las sensaciones que sabía que pronto experimentaría y que lo mantenían expectante y rezumando pequeñas gotas transparentes por su miembro abandonado.

Pero lo que esperó sentir contra su trasero dispuesto no llegó, sino algo mucho más brusco y que lo sobresaltó. Una nalgada enrojeció su piel violentamente, y tras ésta llegaron rítmicamente otras acompañadas de arañazos y opresores manoseos que buscaron insistentemente marcar ese territorio como suyo hasta que pequeñas marcas de sangre hicieron acto de presencia y las piernas le temblaron de fuerza fallida. No supo cuánto duró aquel placentero sufrimiento, pues su noción del tiempo hacía rato que había perdido las manecillas, pero tampoco pudo pensar en ello porque en todo ese ritual no había planeada ninguna tregua.

Repentinamente notó frío, viscosidad y plástico agolpándose contra la entrada de su ano, y entonces fue cuando empezó la verdadera tortura. El juguete comenzó a adentrarse en él poco a poco pero firmemente, tentando su paciencia a cada milímetro, y su interior lo fue recibiendo más que gustosamente mientras los músculos del resto de su cuerpo se tensaban y destensaban de euforia por la presencia del nuevo invitado. El del tatuaje hizo acopio de paciencia al contemplar y sentir cómo el siempre estrecho canal del otro se amoldaba sumisamente a la lenta intromisión, y cuando su trasero se elevó ligeramente buscando más, perdió el control por un instante y terminó de penetrarlo con una rápida y violenta arremetida. El interior del de la cicatriz tragó el aparato hasta la base y éste rozó su próstata provocando que su espalda se arqueara y su mente diera un vuelco.

—Ahh…

En esos momentos, el dominante ya sólo quería olvidarse de ese trozo de plástico y hacerlo suyo violentamente, pero no iba a darse ese lujo aún. Debía recuperar el control y moderar el ritmo. Permitir que su amante lograra que se rindiera a sus impulsos era inadmisible.

—No vuelvas a moverte —ordenó con voz grave.

Tras eso comenzó a mover el falso pene hacia dentro y hacia fuera y en círculos, siempre regulando la velocidad y la profundidad, siempre buscando el ángulo que lo dejara sin aire y sin razonamientos coherentes. Se tomó su tiempo, y únicamente cuando se cansó lo extrajo completamente. Contempló aquella entrada dilatada y humedecida que se contraía y expandía como añorando a su amo, y dejando pasar la tentación una vez más, apretó un botón del juguete y éste empezó a vibrar. Lo introdujo duramente en el mismo sitio del que lo había sacado, se relamió los labios satisfecho por el gemido que arrancó a su sumiso y tomó el lubricante para esparcírselo por las manos. Quería asegurarse de que su amante continuaba completamente duro, así que con ambas extremidades se dedicó a recorrer atentamente su perineo y sus testículos. Después masajeó su miembro, acarició sus muslos y masajeó sus aún enrojecidas nalgas, dejando un rastro de brillo que hizo aún más apetecible aquel cuerpo moreno.

Las atenciones de su experto compañero hicieron que el de la cicatriz se agitara y tensara instintivamente por el placer, así que aquello causó que el juguete, que no había dejado de vibrar, se moviera solo en su interior lo justo para convertirlo en una marioneta temblorosa.

—Joder… Si no me follas ya… me correré…

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —inquirió dándole una nalgada con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahh… No…

—Bien, porque no me ha gustado tu tono. Háblame como debes hacerlo, y quizá te complazca.

—Por favor… Te lo suplico… Fóllame… —tragó saliva al notar la garganta seca.

—Eso está mejor.

Eso era lo único que el del tatuaje había estado esperando: ver que su sumiso asumía plenamente cuál era su sitio en aquel acto. Y ahora podía recompensarlo. Se levantó apartando la silla y sacó definitivamente el vibrador de su trasero dejándolo sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente después se colocó tras él, colocó su miembro entre sus perladas nalgas y lo restregó contra ellas hasta que se volvió a endurecer tras la prolongada falta de atenciones. En ese momento se adentró en su amante sin piedad y lo hizo gruñir de pura sorpresa y lujuria.

—Nngh…

Apoyó una mano sobre el escritorio, con la otra hizo presión sobre la cabeza del otro para mantenerla pegada al mueble y empezó a moverse. Arrogante, dura, profunda y sobre todo lentamente. No le dio lo que sabía que realmente quería, no aún. Quería seguir llevándolo al límite y hacerle sudar como sudaba él por el autocontrol del que tenía que hacer gala. Era su obligación.

Se aseguró de ir cambiando el ángulo de penetración, de combinar embestidas más benévolas con otras rápidas, fugaces y precisas en los momentos necesarios; se deleitó con la vista de su pene entrando y saliendo de aquel caliente canal y la hipnotizante cadencia de los sonidos que arrancaba de los labios ajenos. Se fue muriendo poco a poco en la calidez de ese bendito purgatorio, y únicamente cuando estuvo a punto de perder la cordura volvió en sí y se separó bruscamente rompiendo esa espiral hipnótica en la que se había sumido.

—A la cama.

Se deshizo de la barra que separaba las piernas del moreno, lo liberó de las esposas y tiró de la cadena de su collar arrastrándolo bruscamente a la cama. Ya no había más espacio para la paciencia.

—Colócate como la perra que eres.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones. El de la cicatriz se subió a la cama como un animal, se posicionó a cuatro patas irguiendo la espalda y su dueño permaneció detrás de él quedándose de rodillas. Tiró de la correa consiguiendo que echara hacia atrás la cabeza y el collar ejerciera presión sobre su cuello, y lo dejó parcialmente sin aire.

—Quieres que me deje de contemplaciones contigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Por favor… Fóllame duro de una maldita vez…

El aludido gruñó aprobadoramente, y sin perder un segundo más, volvió a penetrarlo sin soltar la cadena. Arremetió contra él salvajemente, sin orden ni concierto, sin importarle nada más que liberarse de una vez por todas y disfrutar sin restricciones del absoluto poder que tenía sobre él en esos momentos. Verlo de nuevo debajo de sí y escuchar sus gemidos y el choque de su pelvis contra sus nalgas. Saberse el dueño de todas sus reacciones y de su placer.

—No puedo… Me voy a… —balbuceó incoherentemente el pasivo. Su compañero lo entendió perfectamente.

—Hazlo…

Y aquél elevó la mirada al cielo como en una experiencia religiosa, y eyaculó sin necesidad de tocarse o ser tocado. Su conexión con la realidad se perdió y sus oídos se taponaron impidiéndole escuchar sus propios sonidos de éxtasis; sonidos que ayudarían a precipitar poco después el orgasmo del otro. Pero él no fue consciente de ello, sólo de que al cabo de un tiempo imposible de delimitar se sintió lleno del resultado del orgasmo del otro, que se había visto incapaz de tocar su propio cielo fuera de esa estrechez caliente.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles durante varios segundos intentando calmar unos corazones que aún conservaban unas fuerzas que ellos ya no tenían. Poco a poco se fueron separando, destensando y dejando caer sobre las sábanas, y tumbados y en silencio fueron recordando quiénes debían volver a ser a partir de ese momento.

Era difícil volver de ese pequeño mundo que recreaban sólo para ellos cada noche, pues era un mundo tan diferente, tan libre, tan cargado de una sensación de plenitud que les inspiraba el deseo culpable de vivir de forma permanente en él. Pero ambos sabían que eso era y sería imposible. Por eso, como siempre hacían, en algún momento se levantaron mecánicamente, se asearon el uno lejos del otro y limpiaron el dormitorio. Para cuando terminaron y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, sus roles y sus vidas habían vuelto a su debido lugar.

—Buenas noches, Míster Uno.

—Buenas noches, Míster Cero.

Y Daz Bones se marchó por donde había venido, y Crocodile continuó con su lectura hasta que decidió que era hora de dormir.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
